Yo misma y no lo que se espera de mí
by AhrielS
Summary: Regina es una modélica estudiante de Derecho. Cuando está a punto de terminar la carrera, varios hechos le abren los ojos y se redescubre a sí misma. Ningún personaje que pueda salir en este Fanfic me pertenece (ya quisiera).
1. Chapter 1

Se miró al espejo, tenía cara de cansada y las ojeras parecían más acentuadas que el día anterior. Se quitó el pijama y se desnudó completamente para meterse en la ducha. Una buena ducha de agua caliente era lo que necesitaba para desperezarse antes de ir a clase.

- Regina, cariño, ya tienes el desayuno preparado - su madre se había asomado a la puerta del baño – date prisa o llegarás tarde.

- Ya voy mamá.

Regina salió de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación, se secó y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que había colocado cuidadosamente encima de su escritorio la noche anterior: camisa de botones blanca, falda negra ajustada justo por encima de la rodilla y abrigo a juego con la falda. Para rematar el conjunto, unos tacones bajos negros.

En la cocina la esperaba su madre con un zumo de naranja y tostadas. – Tienes mala cara, hija mía, deberías hacer algo con esas horribles ojeras. Y ese pelo, no puedes salir así de casa.

- Sí, mamá, ahora me encargo de ello.

Regina terminó de desayunar y volvió al baño para solucionar los fallos que le había visto su madre. Regina, que había dejado que su pelo negro se secara al aire y quedara peinado al azar, se hizo la raya a un lado y colocó cada mechón de pelo en su lugar. Para las ojeras, un poco de corrector y, ya que estamos, brillo de labios.

De la casa salió una chica que parecía mayor de sus reales 22 años. Se trataba de una mujer elegante y esbelta, tez de porcelana, cabello sedoso, labios carnosos y ojos oscuros. En su mano llevaba un maletín con su ordenador y una manzana, que se comería a media mañana.

Regina se dirigió con paso firme a hacia la parada del autobús. Su reloj marcaba las 7:22, así que sólo tendría que esperar dos minutos el autobús y llegaría a las 7:55 a su facultad, justo a tiempo para entrar en clase a las 8:00.

- Buenos días – saludó al conductor del autobús y se sentó en el asiento de siempre. En frente, como siempre, estaba esa chica rubia medio dormida, a la que también saludó con un "buenos días", como siempre. Aunque hacía ya más cuatro años que seguía la misma rutina y que veía a esa chica, Regina nunca había intercambiado más palabras con ella. Se preguntaba a dónde se dirigía, de dónde venía, qué estudiaba. Algo en ella le llamaba la atención, pero nunca se planteó comenzar una conversación, ¿para qué?

A las 7:55 se bajó del autobús y a las 7:58 ya estaba sentada en su sitio en clase, en primera fila.

Regina estudiaba Derecho, como su madre había decidido. Tras acabar la carrera, se prepararía para una gran abogada en el campo empresarial, como su madre había decidido. Ya estaba en su último año de carrera, la cual había superado de sobresaliente en sobresaliente. Solo quedaba una semana más, haría los exámenes y un mes después vendría el verano, que pasaría haciendo prácticas con un abogado amigo de su madre; "Cariño, es _curriculum_" le decía ella, aunque Regina deseara tener ese verano para sí misma y poder no hacer nada relacionado con su carrera por primera vez en los últimos casi 5 años.

Al terminar las clases, Regina cogió el autobús de vuelta a su casa. Allí se preparó el almuerzo, limpió lo que había ensuciado y se dispuso a estudiar. Era su último año, el más difícil hasta ahora, y no quería decepcionar a su madre con un descenso en su nota media, que se mantenía desde 1º de carrera por encima del 9'5. Hasta ese momento, era la primera de su promoción, y no permitiría que eso cambiara en el mes que restaba para finalizar, así que se estaba dedicando a estudiar hasta tarde.

- Pequeña, tienes cara de cansada, vente a cenar, te prepararé algo rico -. Su padre estaba en la cocina adornando con sirope de chocolate un crep. – Aquí tienes.

- Gracias, papá, eres el mejor.

- Lo sé. Anda, come y hablemos de tus planes para el verano.

- ¿Qué hay que hablar? Mamá ya lo organizó todo, me iré a Boston durante julio y agosto para hacer prácticas.

- ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres hacer? Yo había pensado que podríamos hacer un viaje, irnos a Europa y aprender español, como siempre has querido. O podríamos quedarnos aquí en Maine y retomar el voluntariado en el hospital, que te encantaba.

- No creo que a mamá le haga mucha gracia.

Regina terminó su crep, fue a su habitación y, aunque su padre le había pedido que se fuera pronto a dormir, se quedó estudiando hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Al día siguiente, misma rutina de todos los días de lunes a viernes: ducha, desayuno, clase, estudiar, cenar y estudiar. El miércoles estaba destinado a ser exactamente igual que el lunes y el martes, pero esa tarde, aprovechando que su madre trabajaba todas las tardes, el padre de Regina entró en su habitación mientras ella estudiaba, se sentó en su cama y simplemente la observó.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?

- Tu madre y yo nos estamos planteando separarnos – respondió su padre con gesto de preocupación.

- Me lo imaginaba. Os oigo discutir cada noche. Y quiero que sepáis que no os tenéis que preocupar por mí, entiendo que estas cosas pasan y ni mamá dejará de ser mi madre ni tú dejarás de ser mi padre. Quiero que seáis felices y si no estar juntos es la solución, adelante.

- Desde luego, menos mal que sacaste la inteligencia de tu madre.

- Lo sé – dijo Regina con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Yo también quiero que seas feliz, – Regina hizo un ademán de interrumpirlo, pero su padre continuó – yo pensaba que era feliz, pero me he dado cuenta de que he hecho lo que se suponía que debía hacer y ahora soy quien se supone que debo ser, pero no soy quien yo quiero ser. – Tragó saliva y siguió con la parte difícil del discurso – Regina, ¿eres feliz? No me gustaría que te vieras como yo, con 50 años, dándote cuenta de que no eres quien ha controlado tu vida. Serás una increíble abogada empresarial si es lo que quieres ser, pero quiero que sepas que si te arrepientes y te quieres dedicar a la jardinería o a la apicultura, yo estaré apoyándote.

Regina se levantó de su silla, se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó. – Te quiero.

- Y yo, pequeña.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ya me voy, mamá.

- Vale cariño. Recuérdale a Jefferson que esta noche cena con nosotros.

Jefferson era su novio desde 2º de carrera. Era un chico alto, atlético, guapo. Estaba en su clase, buen estudiante. Era atento y cariñoso con Regina, y se llevaba a las mil maravillas con sus padres.

Regina había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la conversación con su padre. Provenía de una familia acomodada, sus padres la adoraban, tenía un novio que la quería, iba a terminar la carrera con unas notas envidiables y había conseguido mantener a su grupo de amistades desde colegio. Sí, era feliz. ¿En eso consistía la felicidad, no?

Subió al autobús, se sentó en su sitio y al buscar la mirada de la chica rubia para darle los buenos días, vio que su asiento estaba vacío. "Qué raro, ¿qué le habrá pasado?". De pronto, Regina se dio cuenta de que el día siguiente era el último que tenía de clases. Ese viernes sería el último que cogería ese autobús a esa hora y sería la última vez que saludaría a esa rubia de ojos dormidos, si es que se la encontraba en el autobús al día siguiente. Regina se propuso que, si la volvía a ver, la saludaría y entablaría conversación con ella. Sería su forma de despedirse de su rutina actual para dar paso a otra nueva en la que no estaría esa chica rubia. Pero, ¿qué le diría? "Hola, soy Regina, ¿qué tal?". Vaya estupidez, vaya forma de comenzar a hablar con una absoluta desconocida. Igual la rubia no quería hablar con ella, quizás prefería seguir con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana en lugar de responderle a Regina.

- Princesa, llegaré a tu casa sobre las 8 y media. Te quiero. – Jefferson se despidió de Regina a la salida de la facultad mientras ésta se subía al autobús y le lanzaba un beso al aire.

¡Vaya! Esto no se lo esperaba. Al ir a su asiento, una chica rubia, esta vez sin cara de dormida, estaba sentada allí. Nunca habían coincidido en el autobús de vuelta.

- Mmmm hola. – Regina dijo sin pensar, no sabía ni cómo ni por qué.

Los ojos de la rubia se dirigieron hacia ella y le regalaron una sonrisa – ¡Hola! Tú eres la chica que veo todas las mañanas.

- Sí, esa soy yo. – Vamos, Regina, di algo ingenioso - ¿Qué tal? – Muy bien, muy ingenioso. – Es la primera vez que te veo a esta hora.

- Jaja ¿me vigilas? – Regina se sonrojó y antes de que le diera tiempo de explicarse, la rubia prosiguió hablando – la verdad es que suelo volver más tarde a mi casa, pero hoy me apetecía llegar pronto.

Las dos jóvenes siguieron hablando durante el trayecto a casa. Regina descubrió que Emma, que así se llamaba la rubia, tenía 21 años y estudiaba Medicina. Lo que no llegó a saber es si sus ojos eran azules o verdes, no había sido capaz de mantenerle la mirada el tiempo suficiente como para descubrirlo. Ese algo que le llamaba la atención seguía allí, se dio cuenta de que Emma tenía una forma de hablar y unas ideas más que interesantes.

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Regina se sorprendió al ver a su padre allí, él almorzaba en su trabajo y llegaba a su casa a media tarde.

- Me he escapado un poco antes. He comprado pizzas para los dos.

Regina dejó su maletín en su habitación, se cambió de ropa y fue a la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal el día? Te noto contenta.

- Bien, mañana termino las clases, es para estar contenta ¿no? – No era eso y Regina lo sabía, pero no le podía decir a su padre que sonreía por haber hablado con una chica en el autobús.

- Claro que sí, pequeña. Pero, no sé, ¿es sólo eso?

- Papá… - Regina tenía que finalizar la conversación, nunca había sido buena disimulando ante su padre.

- Vale, vale, ya lo dejo. – Su padre siguió comiendo y a los dos bocados insistió un poco más – venga, pequeña, te brillan los ojos.

Regina se ruborizó, ¿en serio se le notaba tanto? La muchacha bebió agua, inspiró profundamente, soltó el aire – he conocido a una chica en el autobús, estuvimos hablando y me ha dado que pensar – y volvió a beber agua.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Escupió el agua de su boca.

- Regina, está bien, lo sé. He sabido que te gustan las chicas desde que tenías 10 años, cuando no parabas de hablar de aquella profesora de piano que tenías. – Decir que Regina se había ruborizado es decir poco, se quedó sin palabras y simplemente miró hacia su porción de pizza. – Tu madre no lo sabe y yo no se lo diré. No te preocupes y sigue comiendo. – Su padre le acarició la espalda y continuó con su pizza como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

Su padre había descubierto su mayor secreto. Su padre sabía que le gustaban las mujeres. Su padre, el muy maldito, la conocía mejor que ella misma.

Regina estaba acostada su cama, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella sabía que le gustaban las mujeres, no recordaba el momento exacto, pero desde que tenía uso de razón era consciente de que sentía atracción hacia el sexo femenino. A ella no le suponía ningún problema, era capaz de vivir con ello perfectamente, había aprendido a controlar lo que sentía y había aprendido a querer y a disfrutar de la compañía de un chico. Jeff era inteligente, amable, gracioso, buena persona, cariñoso y la verdad es que el sexo no estaba nada mal. Había sido fácil aprender a ser su novia. Sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho. Era más fácil controlarlo cuando creía que ella era la única que lo sabía. "¿Qué piensas hacer con Jeff" le había preguntado su padre, a lo que ella le respondió "Nada, es mi novio y me gusta estar con él". En ese momento su padre la miró como diciendo "tiempo al tiempo" y ella, simplemente, obvió esa mirada. Se había auto-convencido de que Jeff era el amor de su vida (¡lo tenía todo para serlo!) y no pensaba cambiar de parecer, a pesar de las miradas de su padre.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando el reloj marcaban las 8 y media sonó el timbre de la casa de los Mills. Era Jefferson, que llevaba en la mano una botella de vino (el favorito de la señora Mills).

- Pasa, chaval, – el señor Mills le abrió la puerta y se apartó hacia un lado para que Jefferson entrara – Regina está terminando de prepararse.

De fondo se escuchó a la madre de Regina – Jefferson, cariño, ¡entra! La lasaña ya está casi hecha.

Justo en ese momento apareció Regina. Jefferson la miró embelesado, Regina llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla con un estampado de flores rojas, era de tiros, ajustado al pecho y suelto a partir del abdomen. Jefferson se acercó a ella y le susurró un "qué guapa estás" al oído. Juntos entraron en la cocina, colocaron la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar.

- Bueno, Jeff, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el verano? – preguntó la madre de Regina.

- Mis padres me han ofrecido hacer un buen viaje para celebrar que termino la carrera.

- Regina se va a Boston, ¿verdad, cariño? Allí la recibirá un viejo amigo, Marco, y hará prácticas todo el verano. – La madre de Regina alargó el brazo y acarició la mejilla de su hija, que la miraba con cara de resignación. Regina se había dado cuenta de que prefería tener un verano tranquilo, en su casa, antes de comenzar el máster que su madre había elegido para ella el curso siguiente.

El padre de Regina, al ver su cara de circunstancias, decidió intervenir para aligerar un poco el peso que se le venía encima a su hija.

- Cora, cariño, deberíamos hablar de eso, pero en otro momento. Me gustaría poder disfrutar de mi hija este verano – guiñó un ojo a Regina -. Bueno, Jeffers…

- No hay nada que hablar, Henry – lo interrumpió su mujer -, la niña se irá a Boston a aprovechar el verano.

- Regina también necesita tiempo para sí misma.

Amenazaba con tormenta en la cocina de los Mills y Regina decidió interrumpir a sus padres. – Bueno, éste es un tema que ya hablaremos en otro momento. Ahora, por favor, continuemos con la cena – dirigió su mirada implorante a sus padres, que aceptaron la petición de su hija.

Al finalizar la cena, y tras el postre, Jefferson se despidió de los padres de Regina y ésta lo acompañó hasta su coche.

- Buenas noches, mi amor. Nos vemos mañana – Jefferson se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso.

- Buenas noches, Jeff, ten cuidado.

Al entrar en su casa, Regina escuchó que sus padres habían retomado la conversación que había quedado aparcada durante la cena, aunque ahora más que conversación parecía una discusión en toda regla. Por los gritos que se oían provenientes de la cocina, Regina supuso que su padre esa noche dormiría en el sofá. Se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Regina se despertó temprano, quería prepararse con calma para su último día de clase, pensó para sí misma. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza tras abrir los ojos fue que en poco más de media hora vería a Emma. Sí, vería a Emma y esta vez hablarían, a diferencia de todas las mañanas anteriores.

Regina se esmeró en potenciar sus puntos fuertes, se pintó los ojos y los labios, dejó abiertos un par de botones de su camisa, se puso unos pantalones ajustados, pero elegantes y, por supuesto, unos tacones para realzar su trasero. Aunque no lo quería reconocer, Regina se había ilusionado con Emma; mientras esperaba el autobús sentía cómo se le revolvía el estómago un poco más a cada minuto que pasaba. El autobús estaba llegando y Regina pudo ver la cabeza de Emma apoyada en el cristal. Entró y saludó a la rubia, la cual mostró una cara de sorpresa al ver a Regina tan arreglada.

- Qué guapa tú, ¿no? ¿Vas a camelarte a algún profesor para no tener que hacer el examen? – Regina rió la ocurrencia de Emma y respondió un "voy normal" intentando parecer lo más despreocupada posible. – Si esa es tu forma de ir normal, cómo será tu forma de ir espectacular.

Ese día era el último de clase para ambas chicas. Al curso siguiente, Emma cogería ese autobús diariamente, pero Regina no y la morena era plenamente consciente de ello.

- Antes solía hacer voluntariado en el hospital, jugando con niños enfermos o haciendo compañía a ancianos que estaban solos.

- ¿Por qué no sigues haciéndolo? Yo quiero pasarme el verano en el hospital, entre voluntariado y prácticas – a Emma se le iluminaba la mirada cada vez que hablaba de Medicina, se le notaba que aquello era lo suyo.

- No tengo tiempo y mi madre ya me ha planificado el verano en un bufete.

- ¿Es lo que tú quieres hacer? – Emma le preguntó curiosa -. Mira, tu parada. Hoy volveré a la misma hora que ayer, espero verte de nuevo aquí.

Regina bajó del autobús con una sonrisa en la cara. Vio a Jefferson a los lejos y se acercó a él, quien la recibió con un beso. Él le hablaba, pero Regina estaba absorta en su propio pensamiento: ese verano no se iría a Boston, se quedaría ahí para estar con su padre y, ojalá, con Emma. A su madre no le iba a gustar, no le iba a gustar nada.

- ¿Te gusta tu carrera?

- Sí, claro.

- ¿La elegiste tú o la eligió tu madre? – a Regina esa pregunta le molestó y miró a Emma reprochándoselo – No sé, me da la sensación de que haces lo que tu madre te dice – la rubia continuó a pesar de que el gesto de la otra chica se endurecía.

- Me gusta Derecho – respondió de forma seca.

- Siento haberte molestado – y en ese momento Regina se rindió.

- Tienes razón, hago lo que dice mi madre – la morena bajó la mirada, parecía avergonzada -, pero sí me gusta Derecho, sólo que no la parte de empresas, no me veo en un despacho revisando papeles, yo quiero especializarme en Derecho Penal – terminó de hablar y ahora mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

- Serás una grandísima abogada si haces lo que te gusta a ti y no lo que le gusta a tu madre.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Sabes? Me equivoqué contigo.

Regina miró sorprendida a Emma. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pensaba que eras una estirada que miraba a todo el mundo por encima del hombro.

- Vaya, gracias.

- Jaja no te lo tomes a mal, te estoy diciendo que me equivoqué, no eres así. - Regina sabía la imagen que daba, era algo que le gustaba, sentía que infundía cierto respeto, pero nunca se imaginó que pensaran de ella que era una estirada que se creía superior a los demás. Bueno, pensándolo bien, no le había ido mal así y la gente que se había preocupado por conocerla se había dado cuenta de cuán equivocada era esa primera impresión.

- Me bajo aquí. Hasta luego.

Regina bajó del autobús y la realidad le dio un duro golpe al darse cuenta de que ya era viernes. Ya no volvería a ver a Emma por las mañanas. Aquello que empezó la tarde anterior acababa de terminar justo en ese momento y Regina, que aunque por la mañana lo tenía muy presente, por la tarde se había olvidado, y fue consciente de ello demasiado tarde. No intercambiaron números de teléfono ni correos electrónicos. Podría intentar localizarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer una acosadora, sólo sabía de ella que se llamaba Emma y que estaba en el tercer año de Medicina en una universidad con más de 500 alumnos por curso. La única esperanza que le quedaba era coincidir con ella accidentalmente.

La joven se resignó y continuó con su día. Tras almorzar y soñar despierta un buen rato, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a estudiar.

¡Pip! ¡Pip!

_¿Qué te pasó en el labio? ¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz?_

Regina miró su teléfono extrañada, no conocía ese número: _¿Quién eres?_

- _¿Quién quieres que sea? Venga, respóndeme._

+ _Oh, ¡venga ya! No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿quién eres?_

_- Emma. ¿Me quieres responder?_

Era Emma, ¡era Emma! Había conseguido su número y le había mandado un mensaje. Regina se pensó su respuesta, aunque estaba deseando responder, también quería hacerla sufrir.

+ _No te voy a responder por aquí. Si quieres, nos vemos un día y te cuento la historia en persona_.

- _Hecho. Mis padres me prestan el coche esta noche, espérame en la parada de autobús a las 9._

Regina miró el reloj, eran las 7. ¿Qué se pondría para esa noche? Corrió hacia su armario, lo abrió y empezó a colocar ropa encima de la cama, conjuntando blusas con faldas y con pantalones, los zapatos los elegiría en función del resto de la ropa. Tras mucho deliberar, y aprovechando que por las noches no estaba haciendo frío, se decidió por una camisa negra, con un pequeño escote, que dejaba sus hombros y la parte superior de la espalda al aire y se ataba a la altura de la nuca, un pantalón negro apretado que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, un chal rojo y tacones del mismo color que el chal. Como ya había hecho esa mañana, se pintó los ojos y los labios. Se miró al espejo y comprobó la hora, las 8 y media, perfecto.

Cuando iba hacia la puerta se cruzó con su madre.

- ¿A dónde vas, cariño? ¿Has quedado con Jefferson?

- Emmmm sí, claro.

Su padre, que vio la escena, se acercó cuando ya su madre se había alejado.

- ¿La chica del autobús? – Regina asintió levemente -. Jefferson es un buen chico, no le hagas daño, sé sincera con él – Regina volvió a asentir, sintiéndose culpable -. Pásatelo bien y no hagas nada que yo no haría – el señor Mills le guiñó un ojo a su hija, le dio un beso en la frente y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Emma.

- ¿Qué?

- Que se llama Emma, la chica del autobús… Su nombre es Emma.

Su padre le leía el pensamiento, eso seguro, pensó Regina. Mientras se acercaba a la parada de autobús, sentía que su corazón latía más rápido con cada paso que daba. Volvió a mirar su reloj, llegaba con tiempo de sobra, pero vio a lo lejos una silueta conocida apoyada en un Beetle amarillo. Siguió avanzando y reconoció la melena rubia de Emma.

- Hola – saludó tímidamente la morena.

- Llegas tarde.

- ¡Tú llegas pronto! Aún son las menos 10, yo nunca llego tarde.

- Jaja ¡vaya! No te alteres, que era una broma – Emma sonrió y entró en el coche -. ¿Subes? ¿O quieres que te abra la puerta como si esto fuera una cita? - La palabra cita puso a Regina aún más nerviosa, pero reaccionó y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto -. En tu escala de normalidad/espectacularidad, del 0 al 10, ¿en qué puntuación te sitúas ahora mismo? – Objetivo conseguido, Emma se había fijado en ella.

- Mmmm ¿un 5? – respondió Regina intentando que sonara como si se hubiera puesto lo primero que había visto -. Tú tampoco vas mal del todo – Emma llevaba una cazadora roja, una blusa negra escotada y unos vaqueros que le hacían un trasero más que interesante. – ¿De dónde has sacado este coche? ¿Del desguace?

- No la escuches, chiquitín – dijo Emma acariciando el salpicadero de su querido coche, para posteriormente dirigirse a Regina – este coche lleva con mi familia desde que nací y en breve lo heredaré, así que no te metas con él – Emma puso la cara más seria que pudo, aunque finalmente se le escapó una ligera sonrisa.

- Bueno, algo es algo, yo ni siquiera tengo el carnet de conducir… y parece que no hay planes de que lo tenga a corto plazo.

- Si te portas bien, este chiquitín y yo te enseñaremos tras los exámenes.

- Si es que sigue funcionando… - Regina estaba inspirada, le gustaba picar a Emma -. ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Ya verás.

Aunque parecía que se alejaban del mar, en realidad lo que hizo Emma fue rodear una montaña y aparcó el coche a un lado de la carretera, donde el bosque parecía especialmente denso… y oscuro.

- Nuestra parada.

- ¿Eres una psicópata y es aquí donde vas a enterrar mi cadáver?

- Claro que no. Confía en mí, tenemos que atravesar esos árboles y ya verás.

- Llevo tacones, no me puedes hacer caminar por ahí. – ¡Mal día para llevar tacones!

- Lo supuse y traje otras zapatillas, por si hacían falta. Toma, espero que no te queden apretadas.

Regina cambió su calzado y salió del coche, donde ya la esperaba Emma cargada con lo que parecían dos mantas y un par de bolsas. – Vamos, es por aquí. – Regina la siguió a través de los árboles y vio como poco a poco se vislumbraba claridad al otro lado. Llegaron a una zona libre de árboles y el panorama que tenían delante era… ¿mágico? Se veía toda la ciudad iluminada, el puerto y el mar.

- Y ¡_voilá!_ – exclamó Emma. Mientras Regina observaba la hermosa visión, Emma sacó de las bolsas un mantel que colocó en el suelo y unos bocadillos, tendiéndole uno a Regina – espero que no seas vegetariana.

Ambas se sentaron sobre el mantel y cada una se envolvió en una manta mientras comían los bocadillos.

- Me debes una historia – sonrió pícara Emma.

- Primero dime cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono.

- Una, que tiene sus contactos – Regina elevó una de sus cejas, quería una explicación más extensa -. Jaja vale, vale. Fue fácil, ¿sabes cuántas Regina Mills hay en Maine que estudian 5º de Derecho y que son las primeras de su promoción? Te encontré en Facebook y allí tienes tu número – Regina resopló, debía revisar la privacidad del Facebook. – Ahora mi historia.

- Te has tomado demasiadas molestias para una historia tan simple: cuando estaba aprendiendo a montar en bici me caí de boca contra el suelo.

- Vale, ahora la historia de verdad. Tengo un sexto sentido para descubrir cuándo me mienten.

- Vaya, me has pillado – la morena refunfuñó -. Con 13 ó 14 años me gustaba jugar a ser una heroína que iba ayudando a los desfavorecidos. Un día vi a un gato subido a un árbol y yo, pensando que el pobre había subido hasta allí y no sabía bajar, escalé el árbol y al coger al gato, éste se rebeló contra mí. Esta cicatriz – se señaló el labio – es lo que me queda de mi época de súper heroína que salvaba gatos en apuros.

Emma rió ante la historia de Regina y ésta la miró detenidamente, observó su largo y ondulado cabello, sus risueños ojos, sus finos labios… esa visión era aún más hermosa que el paisaje que la rodeaba. Definitivamente, y aunque apenas se conocían, Emma le gustaba. Además, Regina no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas ocurrieran tan rápido. A Jefferson le había costado muchos cines y muchos paseos con ella y su grupo de amigos que Regina aceptara quedar con él a solas por la noche. Jefferson había tenido que esperar, al menos, 6 citas para que ella lo dejara acercarse a besarla y, sin embargo, en ese instante la morena estaba deseando besar los labios de la rubia que tenía delante… en su primera no-cita.

Cuando terminaron sus bocadillos, y tras hablar y reír durante varias horas, ambas se acostaron a mirar el cielo, una al lado de la otra, juntando cabeza con cabeza. Pese a la luz de la ciudad, las estrellas se veían bastante bien, lo que permitió a Emma presumir de sus conocimientos sobre astronomía.

- Mira, esas tres estrellas forman el cinturón de Orión. ¿Ves la estrella esa tan brillante? Es la estrella polar. ¡Ah! Y esa constelación de ahí es la Osa Mayor.

- Emma, te lo estás inventando todo, la Osa Mayor debería verse por ahí.

- ¡Ups! Puede que me haya inventado algo… o todo.

Las jóvenes rieron y se miraron, estaban a unos escasos 20 centímetros la una de la otra, se hizo el silencio y se mantuvieron así un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro… el corazón de Regina latía tan fuerte que pensaba que Emma podría escucharlo… y cuando parecía que el beso era inevitable, Emma se incorporó. – Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, es tarde.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más silencioso. Regina no paraba de rememorar el momento del casi beso y miraba a Emma de reojo, que parecía nerviosa. Al llegar a su casa, Regina se bajó y se despidió.

- Buenas noches, Emma. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

- Buenas noches, Regina. - Ya la morena se había dado la vuelta cuando Emma la llamó - ¡Oye! Mañana voy con mi novio y unos amigos a jugar a los bolos, ¿quieres venir?

A Regina, escuchar la palabra "novio" saliendo de la boca de Emma, le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría, pero acertó a responder con un hilo de voz – tengo que estudiar, mañana me quedo en casa.

Lo había malinterpretado todo. Regina se había dejado llevar y se había permitido perder el control con respecto a sus sentimientos y pensamientos y lo había malinterpretado todo. Emma tenía novio y ella era una estúpida ilusa.


	5. Chapter 5

+ _Jeff, ¿te apetece jugar unos bolos esta tarde? Sería con una chica que conozco y sus amigos._

- _Claro, cuenta conmigo._

Regina no quería jugar a los bolos, quería ver cómo era el novio de Emma y se disponía a averiguarlo. La noche anterior había decidido dejarlo pasar, olvidarse de Emma, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

+_ Emma, ¿aún estoy invitada a los bolos?_

- _Pensaba que tenías que estudiar_.

+ _Sí, pero me apetece distraerme un poco_.

- _Vale, en la puerta de la bolera a las 7_.

+ _Llevo a mi novio, espero que no te importe._

Y no recibió respuesta.

A las 7 en punto estaban Regina y Jefferson en la puerta de la bolera. Tras esperar un minuto, Regina escuchó una risa familiar, giró sobre sus talones y vio a Emma, que venía agarrada al brazo de un chico y acompañada de dos chicos y dos chicas más. Cuando se pusieron a su altura, la rubia saludó a Regina y comenzó con las pertinentes presentaciones. Su novio se llamaba Neal y los demás resultaron ser parejas: Ruby – Peter y Ashley – Graham.

Pese a sentirse intrusos al principio, el grupo de amigos acogió a Regina y Jefferson como si ya se conocieran. En eso ayudó mucho la forma de ser del novio de la morena, que se mostró abierto y bromista con los demás, ajeno a las miradas que se lanzaban su novia y Emma.

- Venga, ¡chicos contra chicas! – Propuso Ruby y los demás aceptaron.

Regina se dedicó a tirar cada vez que le tocaba y el resto del tiempo a observar a Neal y su interacción con la rubia que tanto le gustaba. Parecían una pareja que llevaba mucho tiempo junta, tenían muchos gestos y expresiones comunes, sus miradas mostraban la complicidad y la confianza que solo se consiguen con los años. Regina sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, había tenido la esperanza de que el novio de Emma fuera un simple rollete, pero era más que evidente que aquello distaba mucho de ser algo pasajero. ¿Los demás la verían a ella y a Jefferson igual que a Emma y Neal? Lo dudaba, ni siquiera ella misma se veía así.

La tarde ya era noche cuando terminaron de jugar a los bolos con un recuento final d para los chicos.

- Estábamos desentrenadas, la próxima vez remontaremos, ¿verdad chicas? – Ruby mostraba el entusiasmo y la confianza que le faltaba a las demás. - ¿Cuándo volvemos?

- No contéis conmigo para la próxima vez, tengo exámenes – Regina agachó la cabeza, no se le había dado nada bien eso de jugar a los bolos y se sentía culpable por las derrotas cosechadas. Jefferson se acercó a ella y agregó – terminamos en tres semanas, no creo que podamos salir mucho hasta entonces.

- ¡Decidido! La próxima vez será el sábado dentro de tres semanas – sentenció Ruby, mirando sonriente a Jefferson y Regina, quienes le sonrieron de vuelta y asintieron. El entusiasmo de la chica era pegadizo y la verdad es que, pese a no conocer a nadie, ser más patosa de lo esperado y el asunto de Emma, Regina se lo había pasado muy bien y no le importaría repetir la experiencia.

Ya en su casa, Regina se despidió de Jefferson y entró en su casa algo cabizbaja, hecho que no pasó por alto su padre.

- Pequeña, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada – quiso responder Regina, pero ante la mirada de su padre tuvo la necesidad de continuar, bajando el tono para evitar que su madre los escuchara – Emma… me equivoqué, tiene novio y rebosa felicidad por todos los poros. Y con Jefferson estoy bien, pero me he dado cuenta de que me falta algo y no sé qué es.

- Oh, cariño, lo siento – su padre la abrazó.

- ¿Qué tal tú con mamá? ¿Cuántas noches has dormido en el sofá? – Padre e hija se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de ésta y se sentaron en la cama.

- Demasiadas ya. Estoy buscando algún piso para mudarme, la situación con tu madre no mejora y creemos que es lo mejor… Pequeña, no llores, todo está bien. – Aunque Regina ya había dado su discurso de mujer madura noches atrás, aquello era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no ocurriera, no quería que su padre se alejara de ella. – Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, no me vas a perder.

Regina pasó la noche llorando, apenas una semana antes todo en su vida era perfecto: novio perfecto, verano perfecto, familia perfecta… y ahora estaba todo del revés.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina decidió que no se sentía de humor para quedarse estudiando en su casa, así que llamó a su amiga Mary Margaret por si le apetecía que fueran juntas a estudiar en la biblioteca.

- Buenos días, señora Mills. ¿Está Regina? Quedé con ella en recogerla para ir juntas a la biblioteca.

- Mary, pasa. ¡Regina! ¡Mary Margaret está aquí!

- Ya estoy aquí, mamá, no hace falta que grites.

- ¡Uy! Tenemos mala mañana, ¿eh? Os he preparado algo de comer, tomad. ¡Ah! Y Regina, cariño, no llegues muy tarde esta noche, para llamar a Marco y organizar con él cuándo irás a Boston.

- Mamá, luego hablamos, pero no me voy a ir a Boston – Y Regina salió por la puerta antes de que su madre pudiera responderle.

Ya en el coche de Mary Margaret, ésta comentó lo que le pasaba por la mente – Nunca le habías llevado la contraria a tu madre, ¿qué te pasa?

La morena le comentó a su amiga casi todo lo que le ocurría. Le contó que no quería lo que su madre había preparado para ella, que sus padres se estaban separando y que algo fallaba con Jefferson.

Mary Margaret era su amiga desde que podía recordar, siempre habían estado juntas en el colegio y en el instituto, se separaron al entrar en la universidad, pues ella había elegido Magisterio. Mary Margaret era una persona prudente, sincera, amable y buena, probablemente la persona más buena que Regina había conocido nunca. Mary Margaret la escuchaba pacientemente, haciendo algún que otro comentario y, sobre todo, reconfortando a su amiga.

- Mary, sé que estoy actuando como una niña chica, que hay problemas mucho mayores en el mundo como para yo estar aquí quejándome, pero me vino todo esto de golpe y…

- Regi, tú siempre eres la que está preparada para todo, ayudando y animando a los demás. Tú también te mereces tener una mala época, yo estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites.

Aunque Mary Margaret era la persona en la que más confiaba Regina, ésta no se atrevía a contarle lo de Emma. Sabía que no la juzgaría, al contrario, pero lo de Emma era algo que Regina debía procesar primero. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no le servía lo de reprimir sus sentimientos, ahora debía afrontarlos y sufrir como tantos otros a los que les han roto el corazón.

Por la noche, al salir de la biblioteca, las chicas decidieron ir a cenar con David, el novio de Mary Margaret. Ambos hacían una bonita pareja, quizás demasiado bonita. A Regina le encantaba ver a su amiga tan feliz, pero los arrumacos entre Mary Margaret y David hacían que se sintiera fuera de lugar, casi nunca salían ellos tres sin Jefferson y Regina no estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Cora ya la estaba esperando.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso de que no te vas a ir a Boston?

- Mamá, no me voy a ir a Boston, no quiero pasarme todo el verano haciendo prácticas en un trabajo que ni siquiera me gusta. – Con cada palabra, la cara de su madre se desfiguraba un poco más. – Lo siento, mamá. – Regina ya emprendía el camino hasta su habitación cuando su madre la agarró del brazo.

- De eso nada, señorita, tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga – La expresión enfadada de su madre asustó a la joven, cuya única respuesta fue encogerse de hombros - Esto es cosa de tu padre, ¿verdad? ¡Henry! ¡¿Qué le has dicho a la niña?! ¡¿Por qué la pones en mi contra?!

- Papá no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es mi vida, ¡mi vida! ¿Lo entiendes? Estoy cansada de que decidas todo por mí, ya soy mayorcita para elegir por mí misma.

Cuando más tensión había entre madre e hija, Henry Mills apareció para calmarlas a las dos. Mandó a Regina a su habitación con un "no te preocupes, yo me encargo" y arrastró a Cora hasta la cocina, hizo que se sentara y le puso en las manos un vaso de agua.

- Cora, tranquilízate.

- Henry, sabes tan bien como yo que se está equivocando.

- No, no se está equivocando. Y si es así, nuestra hija tiene edad de equivocarse y aprender a corregir lo que está mal.

La conversación se extendió lo suficiente como para que la madre de Regina entendiera que debía dejar que su hija cometiera sus propios errores, porque Cora estaba segura de que los cometería y ahí estaría ella para recordárselo con un "te lo dije" preparado en los labios. Aún así, Cora se mostró mucho menos agradable tanto con su hija como con su marido durante las semanas siguientes. Pero Regina sabía que se le pasaría y su padre estaba demasiado ocupado buscando un lugar donde vivir.


	6. Chapter 6

Era viernes, tanto ella como Jefferson acababan de terminar sus exámenes, su madre estaba en el trabajo y su padre, en su nuevo apartamento.

- No te puedes imaginar las ganas que tenía de volver a estar así contigo. – Jefferson besaba apasionadamente a Regina mientras la desvestía.

- Shhhh – Regina tomó la iniciativa, le quitó la camisa a Jefferson y lo empujó hacia la cama. De pronto, observó a su novio tumbado sobre la cama a medio desnudar. – Te tienes que ir – dijo mientras retrocedía y se abotonaba su blusa.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Regina, ¿cómo que me tengo que ir?

- Lo siento, esto no está bien. Pensé que se me pasaría, pero no te quiero mentir. Ya no siento lo mismo, te estaría engañando si me acostara contigo ahora. – Regina había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos por Jefferson, no estaba enamorada de él, simplemente era la opción fácil. – Por favor, perdóname, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño.

- ¿Necesitas tiempo? ¿Es eso? No pasa nada, mi amor, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites.

- No, Jeff… estas últimas semanas me han servido para darme cuenta de que no… no estoy enamorada – dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras un aturdido y confuso Jefferson se ponía su camisa y se situaba frente a ella – Lo siento, de verdad.

- ¿Quieres romper?

- Sí.

No hicieron falta más palabras, ambos se abrazaron y lloraron, Jefferson se fue y dejó a una Regina aún con lágrimas en los ojos que trataba de convencerse de que aquello era lo mejor.

- _Bolos mañana, ¿te acuerdas? Díselo a Jefferson_ – Era un mensaje de Emma.

No, no se acordaba. Regina no estaba para acordarse y tampoco le apetecía ir con Emma y sus amigos, descompuesta y sin novio.

+ _Jefferson y yo ya no estamos juntos. Paso de los bolos_.

La respuesta que recibió de Emma tenía forma de llamada.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, simplemente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

- Regina, ¿quieres hacer algo? ¿Voy para tu casa y te escucho mientras lo pones verde?

- No, Emma, en serio, prefiero estar sola.

Regina y Emma siguieron hablando, la rubia consiguió que la morena se distrajera y pensara en otras cosas y al final la convenció para que aceptara ir a los bolos. Para solucionar que hubiera más chicas que chicos, Emma le diría a Ashley que invitara a su hermano Daniel.

Cuando la conversación con Emma terminó, Regina tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando fue consciente de ello volvió a coger el teléfono y llamó a Mary Margaret: necesito hablar contigo.

Su amiga se presentó en su casa tan pronto como pudo. Regina apenas tuvo tiempo de ensayar su discurso, pretendía contarle a Mary Margaret que había roto con Jefferson porque le gustaba otra persona, otra chica. Lo cierto es que durante el periodo de exámenes, Regina no consiguió quitarse de la cabeza a la rubia, se imaginaba cómo sería acariciar su piel, besar sus labios y llegó a comprender que aquello no se le pasaría con el tiempo.

**DING DONG**

- ¿Qué pasa, Regi?

- Ya no estoy con Jeff – eso era lo fácil – porque me gusta otra persona.

Regina estaba nerviosa como pocas veces había estado antes. Era incapaz de tener sus manos quietas, por lo que optó por meterlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su mente nunca antes había estado tan lenta ni su lengua tan torpe.

- Mary, no sé cómo decirte esto. Es-espero que lo entiendas. Entiendo que… bueno… que es difícil y… me imagino que… bueno, que… no-no te lo esperas y que-que-que te pillará… pues… de sorpresa.

- Regina, por Dios, estoy al borde del infarto, ¡suéltalo ya!

- Me-me gusta… una.. u-una… chica. – Las dos últimas palabras las pronunció en un volumen tan bajo que Mary Margaret acercó su oído a su boca y aún así no consiguió escucharla, lo que demostró por la expresión de su cara. Regina tomó aliento – me gusta una chica.

La reacción de Mary Margaret fue abrazar a su amiga y susurrarle al oído un "estoy contigo". Regina aceptó el abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía vulnerable, pero su amiga había optado por tomárselo de la mejor manera que se le podía haber ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Tú le gustas a ella? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Es la primera chica que te gusta? ¿Tus padres lo saben? No, claro que no… espera, ¿lo saben?

Las preguntas de su amiga y la tranquilidad con la que se lo había tomado consiguieron que Regina se relajara y soltara una carcajada. Pensaba contarle absolutamente todo a Mary Margaret, la tarde iba a ser larga.

- Así que Emma, ¿eh? – Mary Margaret soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Sí, Emma. ¿De qué te ríes?

- Tienes 22 años y es ahora cuando te das cuenta de que te gustan las mujeres. Y es porque el penúltimo día de clase te da por hablar con una chica del autobús. Reconoce que tiene su gracia – Regina arrugó la nariz, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- De todas formas, para nada. Emma y Neal hacen muy buena pareja, en breve me llegará la invitación a la boda – dijo esto último con cierto retintín.

- Ya veremos. Tú y Jefferson iban camino de ser la pareja del año y mírate ahora.

- No, querida, el título a la pareja del año por ¿cuántos años llevas con David? ¿5, 6, 7?

- Mmmmm 7 años, desde los 15.

- El título a la pareja del año por séptimo año consecutivo os corresponde a vosotros – Regina guiñó un ojo a su amiga y se levantó a coger su móvil, que acababa de sonar.

En la cara de la joven asomó una sonrisa, lo que no pasó inadvertido para Mary Margaret. Era un mensaje de Emma, que Regina leyó en voz alta "Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, ¡ábreme!"

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Voy a conocer a tu chica! – Mary Margaret parecía más emocionada que la propia Regina.

- No la llames así, ya te dije q…

- Que sí, que sí. Venga, vamos abrirle.

Fue Mary Margaret la que abrió la puerta después de que Regina le dijera que se tranquilizara, que para estar nerviosa ya estaba ella allí.

Tras presentar a Mary Margaret y Emma, ésta le dio un paquete a Regina, era chocolate "es lo mejor para las rupturas". La rubia apenas se quedó media hora, pero antes de irse le recordó a Regina su compromiso con los bolos y se ofreció a recogerla al día siguiente, ofrecimiento que la muchacha aceptó de buen agrado.

- Yo veo feeling. A esa chica le gustas, aunque a su novio no le parezca bien.

- Mary, no empieces, que te conozco.

- Regi, a Emma le gustas. Lo tienes delante de ti y no quieres verlo.

- Lo que tú digas. Invítame a cenar, anda.

Después de cenar, Mary Margaret fue a su cita con David y Regina se quedó en su casa, con la única compañía de su madre. Sabía que debía contarle lo de Jefferson, pero no se sentía preparada para soportar la mirada de decepción de su madre. Y Regina entendería perfectamente esa mirada, Jeff era un buen chico, el que todas las madres quieren para sus hijas. Luego estaba la parte de Emma, eso era algo que su madre no sabría en mucho tiempo. Definitivamente, si no quería que su madre la echara de casa, lo de Emma debía quedar en secreto.

Con su madre no podía hablar, pero si quería desahogarse siempre podía acudir a su padre. Su padre era un hombre sabio y cariñoso, capaz de confortarla en cualquier momento y en cualquier situación.

- Buenas noches, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás? – La voz de su padre sonaba animada al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, papá. ¿Te he pillado en mal momento? ¿Estás ocupada?

- No, cariño, simplemente estaba cambiando muebles de sitio, no me acostumbro a este apartamento.

- Ya no estoy con Jeff. Le dije que no estaba enamorada de él. No le dije lo de… Emma.

- Hiciste lo correcto, hija – Henry Mills desprendía serenidad con cada una de sus palabras y ese "hija" le había sentado a Regina como un regalo - ¿estás bien?

- No… bueno, sí… bueno, no sé. Me siento mal por lo de Jeff, pero a la vez no dejo de pensar en Emma y…

- Estás ilusionada. Es normal, Regina, no te debes sentir mal por eso. Disfruta lo que sientes, aunque no sea correspondido. Enamorarse es de las experiencias más bonitas que le puede pasar a una persona. – Ése era su padre, las palabras correctas en el momento correcto.

- Te quiero, papá. ¿Cuándo puedo ir a verte?

- Cuando quieras, ya tienes la llave. Para quedarte, dame una semana más, tu habitación sigue vacía. Mañana me voy a Boston, pero el martes, cuando vuelva, te raptaré un par de días para comprar muebles y decorarla.


	7. Chapter 7

Eran las 19:30 y Regina no veía por ningún lugar el Beetle amarillo de Emma. Habían quedado a esa hora y la rubia estaba llegando tarde. Justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 19:31, un mercedes muy antiguo se paró delante de ella. De la ventana salió la cabeza de Emma.

- ¡Sube! – y eso hizo Regina. Resultó ser el coche de Neal, que iba conduciendo.

- Hola, Neal.

- Buenas tardes, Regina. – Ambos, Emma y Neal vestían una sonrisa que a Regina se le antojó un poco estúpida, parecía que habían estado riendo antes de que ella subiera al coche. - ¿Preparadas para otra paliza?

- ¡Uhhh! Te veo muy seguro de vuestra victoria, a ver si os lleváis una sorpresa – seguían con esa absurda sonrisa los dos. Neal conducía con su mano derecha sobre el muslo de Emma y ésta aprovechaba para acariciarle el dorso y el brazo. Regina ya los había visto juntos hacía casi un mes, pero aún así sintió por primera vez ¿celos?

- Si se os da tan bien como la última vez… - Más carantoñas de la parejita feliz.

Cuando llegaron a los recreativos, ya todos los demás estaban allí. Había un chico que Regina no conocía "ese debe de ser Daniel, no está mal", se trataba de un chico alto, más alto que Jeff, y atractivo, más atractivo que Jeff. Regina observaba al nuevo mientras caminaban hacia el grupo. Emma se agarró a su brazo y le susurró al oído:

- Ten cuidado, Ashley quiere liarte con su hermano.

- ¿Por qué debo tener cuidado? Es guapo, quizás me interese conocerlo – el orgullo de Regina hizo aparición con esa respuesta. No tenía interés en conocer a Daniel, lo de Jeff era muy reciente y Emma no dejaba de ocupar el 90% de sus pensamientos.

- Claro… - Emma se apartó de su lado con la mirada puesta en el suelo. ¿Quizás Emma no se esperaba esa predisposición de Regina a conocer otros chicos?

Cuando alcanzaron al grupo, quedó patente que Ashley quería juntar a su hermano con Regina, no paró de contarle a Regina todo lo bueno de su hermano y, por supuesto, lo mismo hizo con él. Daniel era guapo y encantador, tenía labia y facilidad de palabra, era gracioso y resultaba muy sencillo entablar una conversación con él. Era muy inteligente y con sus bromas conseguía frustrar y hacer reír a Regina.

- Parece que se te cae la baba con Daniel – le dijo Emma cuando se acercó a ella.

- Me cae bien, es simpático – Regina dirigió la mirada más desafiante que pudo a Emma, a la que se le había movido un poco el cuello de la camisa, lo suficiente como para que se viera un… - ¿eso qué es? – la joven morena señaló el cuello de la rubia.

- Regina, ¿no lo ves? Es un chupetón… cuando una pareja se apasiona demasiado… ya sabes – Emma se levantó – sigue hablando con Daniel, no se te vaya a escapar. - ¿Estaba Emma siendo más brusca de lo normal o eran imaginaciones de Regina? Lo cierto es que, pese a que Emma no volvió a acercarse ni dirigirse a ella y Daniel tuviera una conversación tan interesante y fuera otro yerno perfecto, Regina sabía que él nunca le llegaría a gustar, le faltaba algo, le faltaba ese mismo algo que le faltaba a Jeff y que a Emma le sobraba.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Regina estaba hablando con Daniel, pero pendiente de la parejita feliz.

- No le brillan los ojos como cuando te mira a ti – Ruby se había sentado a su lado cuando Daniel se levantó para lanzar, pero Regina estaba tan pendiente de Emma y Neal que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento.

- Perdona, ¿qué?

- Morena, ¡te toca! – gritó Peter y Ruby se levantó, dejando a Regina totalmente confundida, preguntándose a qué venía lo que le acababa de decir la amiga de Emma.

La partida estaba terminando, los chicos iban ganando y le tocaba a Regina. Tenía que conseguir un pleno y derribar algún bolo en la siguiente tirada para poder ganar. Y lo hizo. Regina, que no había conseguido tirar más de dos bolos cada vez que lo intentaba, ahora acababa de conseguir que su equipo ganara. Mientras los chicos la miraban con cara descompuesta (no se creían lo que acababa de ocurrir), Ruby, Ashley y Emma abrazaron a Regina, celebrando su victoria. Las miradas de Emma y Regina se cruzaron centésimas de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que la morena entendiera lo que le había dicho Ruby.

- Veo que te reservabas para el final – Daniel se acercó – felicidades – y la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla mientras Ashley observaba a una distancia de seguridad.

- ¿Ves, Ruby? El amor está floreciendo.

- Regina no está interesada, busca otra novia para tu hermano antes de que salga escaldado. – Se dirigió a los demás - ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a cenar?

Fueron a una hamburguesería y entre patatas, perritos calientes y hamburguesas, las miradas entre Regina y Emma se sucedían una tras otra, bajo la atenta supervisión de Ruby. Regina se dio cuenta de ello y cuando la amiga de Emma fue al baño, Regina la siguió.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir antes?

- ¡Regina! Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refería – Ruby sonrió.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Venga, Regina. Puede que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo tengo un sentido especial para estas cosas, estás loquita por Emma. Y ella lo está por ti. – Ruby estaba totalmente convencida de tener la razón.

- No, Ruby, te equivocas. Solo somos amigas. – Regina negó con la cabeza, con su mirada y con todo su cuerpo. – Emma está con Neal y yo… bueno, Daniel parece interesado.

- Cariño, puedes mentirme a mí, pero no te mientas a ti misma. – En ese instante apareció Emma por la puerta – Yo he terminado, nos vemos fuera – y al pasar por detrás de la rubia le hizo un gesto a Regina que decía claramente "¡ataca!".

Ruby tenía razón. Ella misma lo había notado, hacía semanas en la montaña y cada vez que se miraban. Las groserías que le había dedicado Emma ese día no hacían más que confirmar que estaba celosa, sin motivos reales, de Daniel.

- Quería disculparme, he estado muy borde contigo hoy.

- No te preocupes, Emma, está bien – La joven se había acercado a ella, quedando justo delante. Se miraron un largo rato, Regina seguía sin poder decir si sus ojos eran verdes o azules.

- No está bien, no debí comportarme así – respondió Emma bajando sus ojos hasta el suelo, avergonzada, ahora ella quien no podía mantener la intensidad de la mirada de la morena.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Regina dudaba que la chica que tenía enfrente le respondiera lo que ella quería escuchar, pero no se perdía nada por intentarlo.

- No-no sé – volvió a mirar a los oscuros ojos de Regina, quien recordó la noche en la montaña y a Ruby incitándola a "atacar".

- Esta vez no me voy a quedar con las ganas – susurró Regina y se acercó a Emma hasta cubrir la distancia que separaba sus rostros. Depositó en los labios de Emma un beso muy suave, se separó medio milímetro para que la otra chica pudiera huir y tras un segundo, decidió que Emma ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo. Ahora el beso fue más intenso, más profundo. Regina llevaba la batuta, Emma se dejaba hacer. Las manos de la morena llegaron a la espalda de la rubia y la empujaron contra su cuerpo, a lo que Emma correspondió colocando sus manos en la cintura de Regina. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, una al compás de la otra, al igual que sus respiraciones. Estaban tan cerca que no eran capaces de verse, pero ambas sabían que la otra estaba sonriendo. Los tímidos besos dieron paso a otros más pasionales. Ahora fue Emma la que tomó la iniciativa, subió su mano derecha hasta la cabeza de Regina y abrió su boca, dejando que su lengua saliera en busca de la lengua de la mujer que tenía delante, que no opuso resistencia alguna. Poco a poco, la intensidad fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente las dos jóvenes separaron sus labios, aunque quedaron a pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

- Esto no está bien – dijo Emma y la respuesta de Regina fue el silencio – no podemos hacer esto. No puedo hacerle esto a Neal. Tú acabas de romper con Jeff. Esto es un error – la rubia terminó su discurso, se separó totalmente de Regina y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño.

- No es un error – llegó a decir Regina justo cuando la otra atravesaba la puerta.

Las dos chicas se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa con todos los demás. Emma besó suavemente a Neal y se metió en la conversación de sus amigos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Regina, a quien Daniel colmaba de atención y bromas, no se sentía con fuerzas de disimular y, mucho menos, de fingir interés por el chico que tenía a su lado.

+ _Mary, te necesito. Una palabra: Emma._

- _¿Todo bien? ¿Dónde estás?_

+ _Estoy cenando con Emma y sus amigos. Duermo en casa de mi padre, cuando llegue te llamo._

A Regina no le apetecía hacer el camino de vuelta en el coche de Neal soportando los arrumacos entre él y Emma. Su padre vivía por allí cerca, así que pasaría la noche allí y ya volvería a su casa por la mañana.

- _Avísame cuando llegues, que voy para allá y me cuentas en persona_.


	8. Chapter 8

- Nos besamos.

- ¿Quién besó a quién?

- Yo la besé y ella me respondió al beso, pero se fue. Dice que es un error y que no puede "hacerle esto" al estúpido de su novio.

- Jajajaja ¿también dijo lo de estúpido? – Regina miró enfadada a Mary Margaret. – Vamos, Regi, no te enfades. Vamos a ver, ¿has hablado con ella? ¿Le has dicho cómo te sientes o ella te ha dicho a ti cómo se siente ella? – preguntas a las que Regina respondió un no con la boca pequeña - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pretendes con un beso? Si tú estás confundida, imagínate cómo debe de estar ella. Cariño, esto no es un cuento de hadas en el que todo se soluciona con un beso de amor verdadero, esto es la vida real, aquí las cosas se solucionan hablando.

Las jóvenes continuaron la noche hablando, y a la mañana siguiente Regina le mandó un mensaje Emma diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella.

- _No tenemos nada de qué hablar_.

La respuesta molestó a Regina, claro que tenían de qué hablar. La noche anterior se habían besado, Regina sabía que no se estaba imaginando los besos de Emma y sabía que había sido mutuo.

- _Emma, por favor. Sí tenemos que hablar._

+ _Lo de anoche fue un error, no volverá a ocurrir. Por favor, déjalo ya_.

"Error", "no volverá a ocurrir". Regina leyó y releyó ese mensaje cientos de veces. Le costaba creer que Emma de verdad quisiera olvidar lo que había pensado entre ellas, lo que habían sentido juntas. Porque la maravillosa sensación que tuvo Regina al besar a Emma, al tocarla, al acariciar su espalda, era nueva para ella. Pero Emma quería dejarlo pasar. Regina decidió no seguir insistiendo, si Emma no estaba por la labor, ella tampoco.

Así, ambas continuaron con su verano. Regina se acercó poco a poco a Daniel, mientras Emma seguía con Neal. La morena, aunque sabía que su relación con el hermano de Ashley no iba a ningún lugar, y a pesar de los consejos de su padre y su mejor amiga, no quiso aceptarlo. Una vez fue valiente, con Emma, y la jugada le había salido mal, no volvería arriesgarse. En una cita, Daniel y ella se encontraron con Ruby.

- ¡Ey chicos! Justo he quedado con Peter para almorzar, ¿os apuntáis?

- Claro – a Daniel le gustaba la idea, se llevaba muy bien con Peter.

Cuando Peter llegó, los cuatro fueron al restaurante que estaba de moda – Me han dicho que es barato y que la comida está muy buena. – Ya allí, Ruby y Regina se sentaron en una mesa mientras los chicos fueron a pedir a la barra.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con Daniel? – Directa y concisa, sin dar rodeos. Ruby seguía en su línea.

- Estamos conociéndonos – Regina sabía por dónde iban los tiros de la otra chica, pero lo que no sabía era cómo salir de la trampa.

- ¿Y Emma?

- Con su novio, me imagino.

- ¡Regina! ¿Qué pasó el día de los bolos? Emma no suelta prenda, pero sé que ocurrió algo, la conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuándo se comporta de forma rara.

- Ruby, no pasó nada. Emma está con Neal, yo estoy con Daniel. Punto.

- Sabes que no es así como debe ser. Neal y Daniel que se busquen otras chicas, tú debes estar con Emma. – A Regina le molestaba la seguridad de Ruby, ¿qué sabía ella? ¿Acaso Emma le había dicho si le gustaban las chicas, o la propia Regina?

- Mira, das por hecho que a mí me gusta Emma. Y también das por hecho que a Emma le gusto yo. Deberías pensar que puedes estar equivocada, y esta vez, lo estás. – Se había enfadado y la actitud de la otra chica no le ponía de mejor humor.

- Ya te dije que huelo estas cosas. ¡Venga ya! Si cuando os veis aparece alrededor de vosotras un baile de feromonas, feromonas de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo. Os coméis con la mirada y no os atrevéis a comeros de verdad.

Y Regina estalló.

- Nos besamos, ¿vale? ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? Pues ahí lo tienes, Emma y yo nos besamos. Pero ella me dejó tirada, diciéndome que aquello había sido un error y que no volvería a suceder. Ruby, yo intenté hablar para decirle lo que siento, pero es ella la que no quiere saber nada de mí. Emma no está interesada, parece ser que ella es muy feliz con Neal. Quizás las feromonas esas que ves son solo mías. Y ya está, se acabó.

- Y yo que pensaba que la estrecha ibas a ser tú y resulta que la paradita es Emma.

- Pues ya ves. ¿Ahora podemos dejar el tema? Por favor, no tiene sentido seguir hablando de esto.

Durante el almuerzo, Ruby no volvió a sacar el tema, pero cuando se despidieron y cada pareja se fue por su lado, la chica no desperdició la oportunidad de decirle a Regina "Emma entrará en razón, ten paciencia". Ruby conocía muy bien a su amiga, y no se equivocó con lo último que dijo, pues, aunque el plan de Daniel y Regina consistía en ir al cine, un inesperado mensaje de Emma a Regina hizo que ésta cancelara sus planes con el chico.

- _Tenías razón, tenemos que hablar_.

+ _¿Te llamo?_

- _Prefiero hablar en persona. ¿Te viene bien si paso por tu casa en una hora?_

+ _Claro_.

Regina llegó a su casa con el tiempo justo para lavarse los dientes, arreglarse un poco el pelo y volver a salir. Emma ya estaba allí esperando, sentada en su Beetle amarillo.

La conversación comenzó tocando cuestiones banales, hasta que Regina se envalentonó y dirigió el tema hacia lo verdaderamente importante y el motivo de que estuvieran allí sentadas dentro del Beetle.

- Emma… - su voz temblaba, no había preparado lo que le quería decir a la rubia – el día de los bolos...

- Sí, nos besamos, me acuerdo de ello. Quería hablar contigo para aclarar ese asunto. Te echo de menos, me lo paso muy bien contigo y no tiene sentido que por un ridículo beso no nos hablemos. El beso fue… bueno, eso, un simple beso. Un impulso, ambas nos dejamos llevar y ya, no tiene por qué trascender más allá de ahí. Yo estoy muy bien con Neal y por lo que me ha contado Ashley, tu relación con Daniel también va por buen camino…

- ¡Emma! No fue un simple beso y no fue un impulso, yo quería besarte con todas mis fuerzas. – Ya de perdidos al río, pensó Regina - Lo de Daniel es una tontería, dejaré de quedar con él mañana mismo si hace falta. Quiero conocerte a ti, no a él.

- Lo siento, Regina. Quiero que seamos amigas.

Regina se quedó en silencio… ¿amigas? Emma quería que fueran amigas, solo amigas. Regina le había confesado que le gustaba y Emma la había rechazado.

- No, Emma. Ahora mismo no puedo ser tu amiga. Dame un tiempo. – No consiguió decir esto último sin que se le derramaran varias lágrimas, las cuales pudo ver Emma perfectamente. Regina se bajó del coche y caminó hacia su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sin volverse a mirar a la rubia, que la miraba marchar sin ser capaz de moverse, ni tan siquiera para decirle que volviera para seguir hablando, también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

**Escribo aquí esto para disculparme, porque cada vez los capítulos se me quedan más cortos. Estoy de exámenes, pero hago todo lo que puedo, ¡lo prometo!  
**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo (intentaré subirlo lo antes posible) y creo que os gustará. En un review me pidieron saber un poco cómo lo estaba viviendo Emma y tras darle vueltas, creo que sé cómo hacerlo sin perder el hilo de la historia (evidentemente, la prota de este fic es mi preciosa Regina y no tiene mucho sentido que de repente empiece a hablar sobre Emma).  
**

**Aprovecho también para agradeceros los reviews y demás, me encanta conocer vuestras opiniones sobre la historia. Cualquier consejo es bueno y siempre será para mejor, así que DADME CONSEJOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

- ¿Y esta carta a mi nombre?

- Estaba en el buzón, la recogí cuando llegué del trabajo.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- No me di cuenta. Regina, fíjate, no tiene ni remitente ni sello, seguro que es de ese Daniel – a su madre no le había sentado nada bien la noticia de la ruptura con Jefferson, pero aún peor le había sentado que Regina le nombrara a su nuevo pretendiente, Daniel, que no tenía un "brillante futuro como abogado".

Regina obvió la cara de desaprobación de su madre, cogió su carta y se fue a su cuarto a leerla. Llevaba varios días sin ver a Daniel, probablemente fuera una carta suya diciéndole que la echaba de menos, como en sus últimos mensajes al móvil. Regina no estaba de humor para quedar con él, ya se había cansado de la pantomima, pero no sabía cómo dejar de ver a Daniel sin que fuera doloroso para el chico. Al fin y al cabo, él se había portado como un verdadero caballero y no se merecía desprecio ni indiferencia. Así que Regina consiguió algo de espacio para pensar en una excusa que no fuera muy evidente y que dejara a ambos en un buen lugar. A pesar de eso, Daniel se había preocupado por enviar diariamente uno o dos mensajes al móvil deseándole los buenos días o las buenas noches, comentándole alguna anécdota o, simplemente, diciéndole que le apetecía verla.

La joven se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y observó el sobre, en el que se leía un escueto "Regina Mills" en letras mayúsculas. Por lo abultado del sobre, supuso que la carta constaría de varios folios "¿qué se le habrá ocurrido a Daniel para escribir tanto?". Sin más, procedió a abrir el sobre cuidadosamente para no romperlo y sacó la carta. Eran tres folios escritos a mano y no era la letra de Daniel, ni siquiera parecía letra de chico, pues era redondeada, con las letras enlazadas y se entendía perfectamente. Quizás era de Ashley, excediéndose en su papel de celestina. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a la primera línea después del "Hola, Regina" inicial le dejó claro quién era la autora de aquel escrito: Emma.

"_Hola, Regina:_

_Soy Emma, espero que no te hayas asustado con lo inesperado de la carta. Llevo desde la charla en mi coche pensando la manera de ser sincera contigo. Sé que lo ideal para ti y para mí es que fuera en persona, pero no tengo valor para ello. Además, así me aseguro de que te digo todo lo que te quiero decir y no me dejo nada atrás, como ocurriría seguro si te tuviera delante. Evidentemente, todo (o casi todo) lo que leerás más adelante, si es que te interesa seguir leyendo, es por nuestro beso, por el antes, el durante y el después de nuestro beso._

_Para empezar, antes que nada, quiero que tengas claro una cosa: para mí eres especial. Ya te diré por qué a lo largo de la carta._

_Comencemos con "el antes" del beso. Durante años te he visto diariamente subir al autobús, saludar al chófer, mirarme de reojo con un "buenos días" en los labios, sentarte en un sitio concreto y bajarte del autobús al llegar a tu facultad. Durante años te he observado, tu forma de sonreír, cómo te tocas el pelo mientras lees y cómo juegas con los pies justo antes de levantarte del asiento. Siempre sentí curiosidad por conocerte, por saber qué había tras esa chica perfecta y, aunque no destaco por ser muy tímida, contigo nunca fui capaz de decir algo más que "buenos días". Me fijé en ti desde el principio, no sé ni cómo ni por qué, pero desde la primera vez que te vi en aquel autobús supe que eras diferente, había algo en ti que me llamaba la atención._

_Y pasaron años… y nuestras conversaciones nunca llegaron a más que un saludo. No te haces a la idea de cuántas veces imaginé que comenzaba una conversación contigo, de las diferentes formas de saludarte que pasaron por mi cabeza ni de las ingeniosas frases que te hubiese dicho de haber sido capaz de hablarte. Hasta que por fin tú te dirigiste a mí. Recuerdo tu cara, como si algo no te cuadrara, cuando me viste al mediodía en el autobús. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que aún hoy no sé cómo pude hablar con algo más que monosílabos. Aunque ni tú ni yo estábamos preparadas para aquello, en ningún momento me sentí incómoda, al contrario, estaba muy a gusto y lo que al principio me llamó la atención de ti solo por lo que veía, se confirmó al darme cuenta de que conocerte de verdad merece muchísimo la pena._

_Creo que nunca me he sentido tan emocionada ante la idea de conocer a alguien como contigo. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de quedar contigo, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, la aproveché. Quería verte fuera del autobús, saber cómo eras y llegar a conocerte de verdad; y me lancé ante lo que yo entendí como un desafío a invitarte a salir. Siempre tendré esa "cita" presente, ahí me di cuenta de que no eras una amiga y que nunca lo serías. En ese momento no quería solo una amistad y ahora tampoco. Pero me asusté. Me asustaron las circunstancias, la rapidez con que había evolucionado aquello, que tú fueras una chica, Neal… Era demasiado para mí y fui cobarde. Lo único que se me ocurrió para "superarte" fue nombrar a Neal, hacer como si nada y seguir intentando ser tu amiga. Pero te reconozco que cuando me nombraste a Jefferson y lo llevaste a los bolos, sentí celos. Sé que no tengo derecho a sentirlos, porque yo estoy con Neal, pero es tan diferente una relación y otra. Os vi tan enamorados, vi cómo Jefferson te cuidaba y te hacía sonreír, vi cómo os mirabais. Yo solo quería que me miraras a mí cómo le mirabas a él. Lo mío con Neal es tan diferente… Somos amigos desde muy pequeños, ha estado a mi lado desde que puedo recordar, conoce todos y cada uno de mis secretos. Ser novios casi que venía en el pack. Empezamos a salir con 12 ó 13 años, Neal era mi mejor amigos y ser pareja era, simplemente, un paso más. No me había planteado mi relación él hasta que apareciste tú._

_La época de exámenes me vino muy bien, no verte me sirvió para no confundirme más. Pero volver a verte, volver a escuchar tu voz… Y ya no estabas con Jefferson. ¡Pero apareció Daniel! Volví a sentir celos al ver cómo te acercabas a él. Ruby, no sé cómo, se dio cuenta y me dijo que no me preocupara, que tú no estabas tan interesada en Daniel como en mí. No la quise creer, por un lado no quería aceptar que me gustaras y por otro, no me quería hacer ilusiones. Contradictorio ¿eh?_

_Y así llegamos al "durante". Siguiendo el camino de la contradicción, cuando me besaste lo primero que se me ocurrió fue huir, pero pronto deseé continuar, beber de tu boca, absorber la vida que emanaba de todo tu cuerpo. Pero nuevamente, como ya me había ocurrido, me entró el miedo, volví a ser cobarde. Me alejé de lo que más deseaba para refugiarme en la seguridad que me ofrecía tener novio. Por eso no quise hablar del tema contigo, no sabía cómo afrontar el hecho de haber sucumbido a mis sentimientos… por una mujer._

_Finalmente, "el después". El después, que es el ahora. Y no puede ser más confuso. No sé qué es lo mejor, si intentar ser tu amiga o alejarme de ti. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer con Neal. Ni siquiera termino de identificar mis sentimientos por ti. No quiero equivocarme, no quiero hacerte daño a ti, ni quiero hacerle daño a Neal. No quiero salir herida._

_Esperaba sacar algo en claro tras escribirte la carta y no ha sido así. Pero creo que tienes derecho a saber lo que siento. Quiero disculparme por este tira y afloja que no me atrevo a finalizar, porque no sé si debo tirar o aflojar. Perdóname por mandarte señales contradictorias y no terminar de concretar ninguna de esas señales. Ésta soy yo, llena de dudas e indecisiones. Necesito tiempo, necesito pensar. Si estás dispuesta a esperar, te prometo que te daré una decisión inamovible, ya sea hacia un sentido o hacia otro, no te marearé más. Pero también entendería que no te quieras arriesgar a que mi decisión no sea a tu favor o que, simplemente, estés cansada de esperar. Si es así, espero que te vaya todo bien._

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad de explicarme y leer toda a carta,_

_Emma._"

- Dime, Regi.

- Emma me ha escrito una carta. – Su voz parecía serena a través del teléfono, aunque realmente su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¿Y eso es… bueno o malo?

- Emma me ha escrito una carta diciéndome que no sabe qué hacer, ¡pretende que la espere!

- ¿Cómo que no sabe qué hacer? Regi, me perdí.

- A ver, el resumen es: "Regina, siento algo por ti, pero soy una cobarde y no sé si dejar al pelandrusco de mi novio o seguir con él. ¿Esperas a que me decida y luego hablamos?". Mary, que Emma pretende que me espere a que ella elija entre Neal y yo, ni siquiera es un "espera a que busque la manera de romper con él", no, es un "espera, que estoy decidiendo entre quedarme con el zopenco de Neal y dejarte a ti con las ganas o si pasar de él y vivir una gran aventura lésbica contigo".

- Jajajaja, me matas cuando te pones digna.

- ¡Mary Margaret!

- Perdona, perdona. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que se quede con su novio, que no me interesa. – en Regina predominaba el enfado y el orgullo – Mary, ¡me escribió una carta diciéndome que me esperara!

- Regi, no te precipites. No le mandes ningún mensaje a Emma. Deja el móvil en tu habitación y ve a darte un baño laaaaaargo y relajante, piensa en lo que realmente quieres hacer y medita bien tu decisión. Cuando termines, me llamas y me cuentas. – Aunque no se lo parecía en ese momento, Regina sabía que siempre merecía la pena seguir los consejos de Mary Margaret, así que se dispuso a hacerle caso a su amiga.

* * *

**De verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo! Aunque empecé a escribir por mí, sin afán de tener lectores, es un gusto saber que hay gente que lee la historia, le gusta y se toma la molestia de escribirme algo. Muchas gracias, porque no sabéis cuánto me animáis! Me hace mucha ilusión ver el correo y tener algo procedente de esta página! Sois las mejores! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

El baño no resultó tan provechoso como Regina esperaba. Seguía nerviosa y enfadada, con ganas de decirle cualquier grosería a Emma y olvidarse de ella. Por otro lado, la conversación con Mary Margaret tampoco la había ayudado mucho, así que decidió llamar a la persona que mejor la conocía.

- Papá, te necesito. – Regina le contó todo lo que había pasado, y prácticamente le leyó la carta de Emma, a su padre. – Estoy enfadada, papá. Siento como si Emma se estuviera riendo de mí, como si estuviera jugando conmigo. Parece que le gusta tenerme pendiente de ella.

- Mi pequeña, tienes el corazón roto.

- Venga, papá. Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Tú qué crees?

- Primero, ¿qué piensas hacer con Daniel?

- ¡Daniel! No me había acordado de él. Nada, le diré que se apagó la llama y que lo siento.

- Espero que tengas un poco más de tacto cuando hables con él – escuchó refunfuñar a su hija a través del teléfono – Vale, ahora a lo importante. Cariño, Emma tiene miedo. – "¡vaya novedad!" pensó Regina "como Emma no lo ha dicho en su carta…" – Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero no te has dado cuenta de lo que te está costando a ti asimilar que te gustan las chicas, estuviste varios años saliendo con un chico y a día de hoy estás viendo a otro. Ella no está siendo justa contigo, pero tú tampoco lo estás siendo con ella. – la joven volvió a refunfuñar, su padre siempre tenía razón.

- ¿Y qué hago? – ahora su voz sonaba triste – ella me gusta, pero ya estoy cansada de sus "ahora sí, ahora no".

- Lo entiendo. Pequeña, habla con ella y díselo. Y si ella no aprovecha la oportunidad, tranquila, que muchas mujeres harán cola por ti cuando tú estés preparada.

- ¡Qué bobo eres, papá! – la ocurrencia de su padre le había sacado una sonrisa – Muchas gracias, ya hablamos. Te quiero.

- Regina, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Te quiero.

Colgó el teléfono. Debía pensar en qué iba a hacer. Primero llamaría a Mary Margaret para decirle que ya estaba más calmada y luego le mandaría un mensaje a Emma. Su amiga, al notarla más serena, sacó su lado más positivo y se dedicó a aconsejarla sobre cómo decirle a Emma ciertas cosas para que ésta cayera ante sus encantos. Luego, procedió a escribir el mensaje a la rubia.

"He leído tu carta. Quiero hablar contigo" no, sonaba amenazador. "He leído tu carta, ¿podemos hablar?" no, tampoco le convencía. Al final se decantó por un escueto y serio "Me gustaría hablar contigo". La respuesta no se demoró más de un minuto. Emma se ofrecía a pasar por su casa, recogerla e ir a hablar.

Media hora después, Regina se subía al Beetle de Emma. La rubia arrancó el coche.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Ya verás.

Regina sentía como si tuviera un angelito y diablillo hablándole a la vez, cada uno por un oído. El ángel le decía que fuera racional y que le pidiera a Emma que parara el coche para hablar, mientras que el diablo trataba de convencerla para que se dejase llevar y tratara de acercarse a la otra chica de una forma más carnal. La morena, aunque deseaba hacer caso al pequeño diablo, consiguió controlar sus instintos más básicos. – No, Emma. Esto no es una cita ni me tienes que sorprender llevándome a un sitio bonito. Arrima el coche por donde puedas y hablemos, por favor. – Y así lo hizo Emma.

- Regina… antes de que empieces, quiero disculparme. Creo que sé lo que me vas a decir y lo comprendo. Por eso quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento.

- Mira, Emma, me gustas. – Regina agachó la mirada, se sabía su discurso de carrerilla, pero aún así estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras le salían a cuenta gotas. – Eres una persona genial y sé que si nos hubiésemos encontrado varios años más tarde, todo esto sería diferente, quizás estaríamos juntas en lugar de tener tantos problemas. Me ha costado mucho asimilar que me gustan las mujeres, todavía no lo he hecho del todo, y lo menos que necesito ahora es estar esperando por alguien que no me aporta ninguna seguridad, necesito una chica que esté conmigo de verdad, que me entienda, que me ayude a lidiar con esta situación y que me empuje a ser valiente. Tú eres todo lo contrario a eso y no tengo fuerzas para esperarte. Creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos y tratar de ser amigas dentro de un tiempo.

Emma solo pudo asentir. Sabía que Regina llevaba razón, no tenía sentido llevarle la contraria o recriminarle que no tuviera más paciencia. A su juicio, Regina ya había esperado lo suficiente. – Vale, tienes razón. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo y, de verdad, siento haberte dado tantos problemas. No quiero perderte, espero que algún día podamos ser buenas amigas.

Regina se bajó del coche y fue caminando hasta su casa, llorando con más intensidad con cada paso que daba alejándose del Beetle amarillo. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto y que a la larga se alegraría de su decisión, pero en ese momento sentía un profundo vacío en su interior, como si estuviera dejando escapar la única oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz. "Tienes el corazón roto", rememorar esas palabras la hizo sonreír, su padre siempre acertaba, pero Regina no se había imaginado que doliera tanto. Entró en su casa llorando, evitó que su madre la viera y se dirigió directamente al baño. Se lavó la cara para intentar cortar el llanto y se fue a su habitación, pero allí las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y Regina se derrumbó, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, quedándose sentada allí con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, llorando.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, Regina se levantó y se sentó en su escritorio. Encendió su ordenador y procedió a escribirle un e-mail a Mary Margaret contándole lo que había pasado con Emma. Le explicó que no le apetecía hablar en ese momento y que necesitaba un par de días sola. La respuesta de Mary Margaret fue la que Regina necesitaba "Sabes que siempre te apoyaré pase lo que pase. Avísame cuando quieras salir de tu casa. Te quiero".

Pasaron los días y Regina dedicó su tiempo a aprender español, decidió que al año siguiente iría a España una temporada para mejorar su pronunciación. Estar más tiempo en casa también le sirvió para acercarse y conocer un poco más a su madre. Pensó cómo "salir del armario" con ella, pero tras comentárselo a su padre, decidió que era mejor esperar. A la señora Mills no le gustaba que las cosas no salieran como ella quería y el disgusto de la carrera de Regina estaba aún demasiado reciente.

Su padre la había convencido para que fuera con él a Nueva York. Él tenía que viajar a la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y ella podría aprovechar para hacer turismo y distraerse.

- Mary, esta ciudad es increíble. Nuestro hotel está en pleno Manhattan, tengo unas vistas espectaculares desde aquí. Mañana quiero visitar Central Park y toda esta semana. Mi padre me prometió que el viernes iríamos a ver un musical. – Regina sonaba emocionada, hablaba tan rápido que apenas se la entendía.

- Me alegro, Regi. ¡Saca muchas fotos!

Cuando volvieron, Regina parecía diferente. Parecía feliz, ilusionada. "Desde luego, La Gran Manzana cambia a la gente", pensó Mary Margaret cuando Regina se acercó a su casa para darle el regalo que le había traído, un llavero de la Estatua de la Libertad y una foto del mítico _Central Perk_, la cafetería de la serie de _Friends_.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Emma?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No he hablado con ella, intento superarlo, ¿recuerdas? – Regina pensaba mucho en Emma, pero era cierto que ese viaje a Nueva York había conseguido que la chica se olvidara por un breve tiempo de la rubia. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Simple curiosidad, quería saber cómo llevas la "desintoxicación".

- Si te soy sincera, creo que si me la cruzara ahora mismo no sabría qué hacer, aún no estoy preparada para ser su amiga.

- Vaya, Regi, sí que te dio fuerte. – En ese momento, Mary Margaret sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje.

- ¿A quién le mandas un mensaje?

- Mmmm a David, que se aburre en su casa. – Su móvil sonó y Mary Margaret sonrió.

- ¿Estás hablando de guarradas con David?

- ¿Qué? No, no, claro que no. ¿Cómo dices eso? No, no, para nada.

Su amiga se había puesto demasiado nerviosa y su respuesta contenía demasiadas negaciones, algo no cuadraba – Mary, ¿le estás poniendo los cuernos a David? – y tras una sonora carcajada, Mary Margaret contestó que no. Cuando ésta fue al baño, Regina miró la pantalla de su móvil, tenía un mensaje abierto de un tal KN que decía "Perfecto. Llámame cuando puedas". Regina se quedó un poco mosqueada, le gustaba la pareja que hacían Mary Margaret y David y le costaba creerse que su amiga fuera capaz de engañar a su novio, pero su reacción y el mensaje de ese "KN" hicieron que Regina sospechara. Tras meditarlo dos minutos, decidió no darle más vueltas, si su amiga decía que no estaba engañando a David sería verdad.

Regina volvió a su casa y una hora más tarde la llamó Mary Margaret.

- Regi, ¿el viernes quedamos para cenar?

- Sí, claro. – Mary Margaret le contó los detalles de la cena, iban a ir a un restaurante caro, muy bueno, para celebrar que David había encontrado trabajo.

- Ponte guapa, que luego salimos de fiesta si nos animamos.

Estaban a martes, Regina tenía tres días para decidir qué ponerse, a ese restaurante no se podía ir de cualquier manera. Igual se iba de compras y así estrenaba modelito el viernes.

* * *

**Nuevamente, gracias por los reviews! Agradecimiento especial a EsmeMills por la inspiración ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Regina entró con paso firme en el restaurante, miró hacia las mesas hasta que reconoció las figuras de Mary Margaret y David. Se acercó y observó que junto a ellos había otra chica a la que no conocía.

- Hola, chicos. – Regina saludó a sus amigos y se giró hacia la desconocida – Hola.

- ¡Regina! ¡Qué guapa estás! Mira, ésta es mi prima Kathryn – señalando a la otra chica – Kathryn, ésta es Regina.

- Encantada.

Resultó que Kathryn también había estudiado derecho. Vivía en Boston, pero estaba allí para entrevistarse con el director de un bufete de abogados de la ciudad el lunes siguiente.

- ¿Y tú qué, Regina? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- En septiembre comienzo un máster en Derecho Penal.

Al finalizar la cena, Regina y Mary Margaret se dirigieron al baño.

- ¿Qué te parece Kathryn?

- Mmm es simpática.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Tienes una rubia despampanante delante de ti y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que es simpática?

- Espera, ¿intentas liarme con ella? – Mary Margaret sonrió ampliamente, no le importaba que su amiga hubiera descubierto su trama – Mary, no creo que le gusten las chicas o, al menos, yo no le gusto. No se ha fijado en mí en toda la noche.

- Regi, cariño, ella ya se había fijado en ti antes de conocerte. David y yo ya le habíamos hablado de ti… y le habíamos enseñado algunas fotos. Además, ¡mírate! Estás guapísima, hasta a mí se me están yendo los ojos. – Regina se sonrojó. La verdad es que se sentía guapa esa noche, llevaba un vestido nuevo color aguamarina, palabra de honor y hasta por debajo de las rodillas, junto con unos tacones altísimos blancos. La joven se miró al espejo del baño y se repasó el maquillaje – Mmm ¿te estás poniendo guapa para Kathryn?

- Puede – y sonrío pícaramente.

Cuando las dos chicas salieron del baño, David y Kathryn ya las esperaban en la puerta. Regina decidió observar bien a la chica, ahora que la veía de pie se daba cuenta realmente de lo despampanante, como había dicho Mary Margaret, que era. Kathryn era rubia, pelo largo liso con algunas ondas y ojos azul claro, "el patrón se repite" pensó resignada Regina. Era más alta que ella y el vestido blanco que llevaba permitía ver unas largas piernas y se intuía un cuerpo esbelto, "pues no está naaada mal". Kathryn se dio cuenta del escrutinio al que la había sometido Regina y en lugar de avergonzarse o enfadarse, la miró desafiante, colocó su melena sobre el hombro derecho y giró sobre sí misma para mostrar y lucir su cuerpo, consiguiendo que la única en darse cuenta de ese acto presumido fuera Regina.

- Bueno, chicas, ahora toca fiesta. ¿Preparadas para mover el esqueleto? Os voy a enseñar un par de pasos en la pista de baile que vais a flipar. – Las chicas rieron su gracia, David solía ser bastante serio, pero en su interior se escondía un joven fiestero y risueño que hacía aparición en ocasiones contadas y con gente de confianza.

Llegaron a la discoteca. Entraron y se dirigieron a la barra. David se pidió una cerveza, mientras que Regina, Mary Margaret y Kathryn optaron por un cóctel con sabor a fruta.

Tras acabar su bebida, Kathryn agarró a los demás y los arrastró a la pista de baile. Empezaron bailando los cuatro juntos, el chico y Kathryn se desmelenaron al ritmo de David Guetta, mientras que Regina y Mary Margaret bailaban más tímidamente. Al acabar la canción, David se dirigió a su novia, la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella. Este hecho dejó a Kathryn y Regina solas. Ambas se miraron y siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música, con distancia entre ellas. Regina observaba a la mujer que tenía delante, la verdad es bailaba bien, se contorneaba segura de sí misma, era muy sexy. Nuevamente, las miradas de la chica no pasaron inadvertidas para Kathryn, que se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído "¿te gusta lo que ves?", a lo que le respondió "¿tú qué crees?" mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Voy a pedirme una cerveza. ¿Te traigo algo?

- Sí, tráeme otra a mí.

Katheryn se alejó rumbo a la barra, seguía moviendo sus caderas al compás de la música y Regina no pudo dejar de mirarla. En ese momento, Mary Margaret y David se acercaron.

- ¿Cómo va la cosa? Veo feeling. – David estaba inspirado.

- Jaja sí, no sé. Estamos flirteando, nos lo estamos pasando bien.

David continuó bailando, solo, a varios pasos de las chicas. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la noche.

- Me gusta verte así, Regi.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Sonriente, abierta, segura de ti misma. Te sienta bien coquetear, no recuerdo que lo hicieras antes.

- Pues no, nunca he coqueteado de verdad hasta ahora. Kathryn me lo pone muy fácil, no es un gran sacrificio intentar ligar con ella.

Una Mary Margaret aún más sonriente volvió al lado de su novio cuando Kathryn ya volvía. En ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo en que Regina se quedó sola, un chico se le acercó y comenzó a rodearla mientras bailaba.

- ¡Eh, chaval! La morena es mía. – Kathryn le tendió su cerveza a Regina y la cogió por la cintura con la mano que le quedaba libre, consiguiendo que el chico se alejara.

- ¿Soy tuya? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Esta noche, morena, tú eres mía y solo mía. – Y se colocó delante de Regina, con la mano aún en su cintura, la acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron y Regina puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kathryn. Y así, ambas volvieron a bailar, ajenas a las miradas y sonrisas de Mary Margaret y David.

La noche continuó y Regina y Kathryn cada vez estaban más cerca y las bromas eran menos inocentes. Regina se sentía tan cómoda que no le preocupaba que alguien conocido la viera en esa actitud con una chica. Casi por primera vez, estaba haciendo lo que realmente le apetecía sin pensar en los demás, sin pensar en el qué dirán. Simplemente estaba allí, bailando con una chica que le gustaba, con su mejor amiga cerca y el resto del mundo le daba igual.

- ¿Quieres salir un rato? Así cogemos aire y podemos hablar sin tener que gritar.

- Claro. Voy a avisar a David.

Ya fuera de la discoteca, las dos jóvenes caminaron los 5 minutos que las separaban del muelle y se sentaron en un banco, contemplando el mar y los barcos.

- Tienes que enseñarme a bailar así, todos se quedaban mirándote.

- No exageres, Regina, tú no bailas nada mal tampoco. Además, para qué quieres que todos se te queden mirando?

- A una le sube el ego cuando se siente deseada – Regina se mordió el labio, intentaba mandarle alguna indirecta a la rubia, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Esta noche no te has sentido deseada? – parecía que a Kathryn no le hacían falta las indirectas.

- Bueno, sí… pero todo es mejorable. – Regina se incorporó y miró directamente a los ojos de Kathryn. La morena acarició la cara de la rubia y fue acercándose muy lentamente. Quería besarla, no sabía si era adecuado o no, pero llevaba buena parte de la noche esperando por un beso. Ambas chicas quedaron estáticas hasta que Kathryn abrió ligeramente su boca, acto que Regina tomó como una invitación. Y ocurrió, sus labios se besaron y sus lenguas bailaron juntas como si siguieran dentro de la discoteca. Ninguna de las dos sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, se separaban, se miraban a los ojos y volvían a fundirse en un beso. De pronto, el móvil de Regina sonó, era Mary Margaret.

- Regi, la discoteca acaba de cerrar, nos vamos a casa. ¿Dónde estáis?

- En el muelle, esperadnos por ahí, ya vamos para allá. – Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la otra chica – Kathryn, tu primo y Mary Margaret nos reclaman.

Regina y Kathryn se levantaron del banco y comenzaron a andar.

- Me gusta que me llamen Kat. Lo de Kathryn es demasiado formal.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, Kat. - Se hizo el silencio – Mira, yo no suelo ser así, no me voy besando con chicas que apenas conozco… No digo que me arrepienta ni nada de eso. Pero eso, que no estoy acostumbrada a comportarme así. – Era cierto, cuando comenzó la noche, Regina no esperaba que terminara así - Me gustaría conocerte, espero que consigas el trabajo.

- Lo conseguiré, ya verás. – Le guiñó un ojo a la morena - ¿te apetece tener una cita conmigo? ¿Mañana, por ejemplo?

- Me encantaría.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, cada una pensando en sus cosas. Vieron a David y Mary Margaret dejándose llevar por la pasión al lado de la discoteca. Cuando consideraron que ya habían esperado lo suficiente, se acercaron "podéis respirar". David y Mary Margaret se separaron, avergonzados. Regina esa noche se quedaría en casa de su padre, que estaba cerca, así que los demás la acompañaron hasta el apartamento. Por el camino, David preguntó a Kathryn y Mary Margaret, a Regina. Ambos parecían emocionados con la idea de que esa relación estuviera saliendo bien.

- Bueno, yo me quedo aquí. Gracias por acompañarme. – Regina se despidió de sus amigos y subió al apartamento de su padre. Tras darse una pequeña ducha y lavarse los dientes, se acostó en la cama. Estaba pensando en Emma, seguía allí a pesar del tiempo y a pesar de Kathryn. Si Kathryn se quedaba en la ciudad y decidían darse una oportunidad, tenía que ser sincera con ella. Regina, con ayuda de su padre y su amiga, llevaba bastante bien el hecho de que le gustaran las mujeres. No estaba preparada para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero sí estaba preparada para aceptar sus sentimientos hacia una mujer, quería enamorarse de una mujer. Y si se daba la ocasión con Kathryn, no la iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

**Lo de Kathryn es arriesgado, lo sé. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

¡Pip! ¡Pip!

- _¿Qué pasó anoche? Te vi besando a una chica en el muelle. ¿Qué pasa con Emma?_

+_ Ruby, no te metas. Emma y yo no somos nada ni lo seremos, déjame hacer mi vida._

_- Te estás equivocando, tienes que luchar por Emma._

+ _Pues deja que me equivoque, es mi vida._

Y Regina dio por finalizada la conversación con Ruby. Ya empezaba a molestarle la insistencia de la muchacha. Regina entendía que Ruby quisiera que ella y Emma estuvieran juntas, pero una tiene que admitir cuando se está equivocando y Ruby estaba tardando demasiado en darse cuenta.

¡Pip! ¡Pip!

- Oh dios, Ruby, ¡déjalo ya! – Regina cogió su móvil dispuesta a escribir algo no agradable a la otra chica, pero el mensaje provenía de un número desconocido.

_- Hola guapa, soy Kat. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

+ _Claro, ¿cómo voy a olvidarme de ti? ¿Lo de la cita de esta tarde sigue en pie?_

- _Por supuesto, ¿un helado en el muelle? A las 6 en el banco de ayer._

A las 6 menos 10 ya estaba Regina sentada en el banco de la noche anterior. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía ni siquiera cómo saludar a Kathryn. Tampoco sabía cómo comportarse con ella, ni de qué hablar.

- ¿Regina? ¡Regina! Cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo estás?

- Neal… ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte… veros – Neal se acercaba por su izquierda y agarrada a su mano se encontraba Emma. – Hola, Emma.

- Pues estábamos dando un paseo, disfrutando del buen tiempo. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Has quedado con Daniel?

- Mmm no, de hecho Daniel y yo ya no estamos juntos. Estoy esperando a... – y señaló a una chica que se acercaba a ellos – Mira, Kat, éstos son Neal y Emma. Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, que os vaya bien el paseo. – Regina trató de alejarse rápidamente, cogió de la mano a Kathryn y la arrastró consigo, pero ésta paró en seco para despedirse – Encantada de conoceros, nosotras vamos a tomarnos un helado aquí cerca, por si queréis apuntaros.

Neal miró a Emma y, sin esperar a que ésta dijera nada, respondió – Claro, vamos.

La cara de Regina era un poema. No sabía cómo actuar con Kathryn estando a solas, teniendo a Emma cerca iba a ser mucho más difícil. Kathryn, por su parte, parecía muy tranquila. Incluso se acercó al oído de la morena para susurrarle lo mucho que le gustaba cómo iba vestida, recibiendo como respuesta un codazo en las costillas y una sonrisa de medio lado. Regina debía admitir que, aunque no era una situación ideal, la tranquilidad que desprendía Kathryn hacía que se sintiera mejor.

- No pareces muy contenta de que vengan tus amigos. – Dijo Kathryn con voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo la escuchara Regina.

- No son mis amigos, exactamente. Luego te cuento.

El grupo llegó a la heladería, cada uno pidió y se sentaron en una mesa que daba al exterior.

- Bueno, Kathryn, cuéntanos, ¿quién eres? Emma nunca nos había hablado de ti.

- Eso es porque Regina no me conocía hasta ayer. – Sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa de haber conseguido esa cita tras un solo día.

Regina decidió participar en la conversación antes de que ésta se desviara hacia detalles más privados.

- Kat es prima de David, mi amigo, os he hablado de él. – La pareja asintió – Está aquí porque tiene una entrevista de trabajo el lunes. – Regina miró hacia Kathryn para que ella continuara, la conversación ya había sido redirigida lo suficiente.

- Sí, exacto. Terminé Derecho y el lunes tengo una entrevista con un bufete de la ciudad. – La rubia le devolvió la mirada a Regina, quien se la mantuvo.

Quizás la mirada entre ambas duró demasiado tiempo, pues solo la interrumpieron cuando Neal carraspeó.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Daniel? Ashley nos dijo hace un par de semanas que os iba genial.

- Regina descubrió que no era su tipo – Kathryn respondió mientras acariciaba una mano de Regina muy sutilmente. Regina sabía que Kathryn conocía la historia de Daniel, pues Mary Margaret la había puesto al tanto, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan directa.

- ¿No es tu tipo? ¿Te gusta otro chico? – ¡Neal no se había dado cuenta de nada! Las tres mujeres se sorprendieron por la carencia que acababa de mostrar el chico.

- No, Neal, lo que pasa es que a Reg…

- Neal, que no me apetece estar con nadie ahora mismo – lanzó una mirada amenazante a Kathryn, que coqueteara con ella no le daba permiso para contarle su vida a los demás.

Emma observaba la situación y escuchaba la conversación. Para ella no habían pasado desapercibidos los roces ni las miradas entre la morena y la rubia. Regina no había mirado a Emma, se sentía culpable por estar allí con Kathryn, aunque sabía que no había nada por lo que debía sentirse culpable. Cuando Neal y Kathryn cambiaron de tema, Regina se relajó y se atrevió a elevar la mirada hacia Emma, quien le correspondió. Sus ojos mostraban el azul más profundo e intenso que Regina jamás había visto en unos ojos y no supo interpretar si lo que le transmitían era tristeza, enfado o simple indiferencia.

- Bueno, cariño, sigamos con nuestro paseo, ¿te parece? – Emma se levantó sin apartar sus ojos de los de Regina mientras acariciaba todo el brazo de Neal, desde la mano hasta el hombro – así dejamos que Emma y Kathryn se sigan conociendo. Hasta luego, chicas. – Neal se levantó, le dio la mano a Emma y ambos se alejaron.

Regina se quedó mirando a la pareja y, cuando desaparecieron de su campo de visión, siguió con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, sin ser consciente de la chica que tenía a su lado y que la observaba como quien lee un libro, interpretando cada una de sus expresiones.

- Así que Emma, ¿eh?

- ¿Perdona?

- Emma es la chica que te rompió el corazón, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo… cómo piensas eso?

- Mary Margaret y David me habían hablado de ti, ¿recuerdas? Me contaron que había habido una chica que… bueno… no te había ido muy bien. Y no hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de cómo rehuías la mirada de Emma… Solo te dirigías a Neal en todo momento y tu cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que algo se dirigía a ella…

Regina se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, cruzó las piernas y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa que tenía delante. Miró a Kathryn y volvió a bajar su mirada, se incorporó un poco y empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, se aclaró la voz, elevó sus ojos de nuevo hasta encontrarse con los de Kathryn y comenzó a hablar.

- Emma… - La joven morena le contó todo a Kathryn, que la escuchaba atenta. Le habló de antes de conocerse y de cómo se conocieron, de su cita, de sus bromas inocentes y no inocentes, de su beso, de sus sentimientos, sus deseos, sus miedos, su desesperación… - Emma se acabó, he decidido que no quiero esperarla, que necesito ser feliz y ella no es quien me aporta esa felicidad. Estoy aquí – envolvió en sus manos las manos de Kathryn – contigo, dispuesta a conocerte y pedirte que me ayudes a conocerme a mí misma – entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia -. Entendería que no te quieras involucrar en esta situación y que no te corresponde a ti solucionar un problema que te pilla muy de lejos.

Kathryn liberó sus manos y se levantó de su silla, se acercó hasta Regina y se agachó hasta que sus caras quedaron a la misma altura, acarició la mejilla de la morena terminando en su barbilla, que empujó suavemente para quedarse mirándola directamente a los ojos – Estoy aquí y no me iré si no me echas – depositó un suave beso en los labios de la joven y la abrazó.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, disculparme por dos cosas:**

**1. El retraso (más de un mes, creo).**

**2. Por el capítulo en sí, no es uno de los que más me gusta y se me ha quedado un poco corto.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí, de verdad que siento haber tardado tanto... entre exámenes, que uní varios viajes y la falta de inspiración... es lo que pasa! Tengo algunas idea de cómo continuar la historia, pero tengo que meditarlas, procuraré no tardar mucho en subir un capítulo nuevo.**

**Estoy deseando ponerme al día con vuestros fics (ya veréis reviews míos en breve). Un beso y gracias por vuestra paciencia!**


End file.
